


师生

by youyousile0903



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyousile0903/pseuds/youyousile0903
Relationships: 天卓天
Kudos: 1





	师生

高天亮和卓定真像极了老师和学生。  
老师是会因为护犊子炸毛的小狐狸，常露出尖牙利嘴警告傻逼们别靠近我的小崽子，尽管偶尔没藏好尾巴尖儿显出一点无伤大雅的狡猾。而学生被老师保护得太好，以至于还单纯得有点憨。  
但其实一心仰慕老师还想保护他的学生是很可爱的，如果老师没有在发情期的时候在学生床上自慰还被他发现，他们一定不会跨越那条边界线，将一手漂亮用以掩饰欲望的友情牌打得稀烂。  
虽然是高天亮故意不锁门，带着私心想把卓定弄得肮脏一起堕入深渊，变成互溶于骨血的狼夫妻，夜深人静中不知疲倦的索取啃食血肉模糊。  
所以他装得可怜巴巴很像那么回事儿，听见开门声的一瞬间拉过被子遮住湿透的自己，哪管被子上也沾了可疑的水渍。眼眶几乎盛不住泪，小动物一般看着卓定啜泣。  
卓定站在床边手足无措，他闻到了高天亮信息素的味道，是有点甜的柑橘味。他也知道高天亮已经陷入发情期烧尽了理智，否则不会有这样黏糊的架势，搂着他的脖子把脑袋埋在颈窝里蹭啊蹭，嘴里嘟嚷什么听不清的暧昧话语。  
至于为什么没听清，因为高天亮的手伸进了运动裤里隔着薄薄一层布料摸他半硬的物什，他确实可耻的硬了，然后看见对方亮晶晶的眼神，不知道为什么他觉得高天亮像偷着腥的小狐狸在偷笑。  
“K皇，你有反应啊。”高天亮抬起小腿拿膝盖摩擦他的下体，再明显不过的性暗示。卓定大抵能够顺从本能将高天亮掰开揉碎，明明是个Omega却有如同Alpha一般大的性器怼进高天亮的生殖腔填满他，再听他因为快感失声叫喊全身心地依赖他一个人。可卓定只在原地，神色迷茫不明白怎么做才对，怕自己业务不太熟练弄伤心尖儿，更怕吓跑他。  
那是只属于我的高天亮啊，卓定想。  
高天亮何其聪明，两人相处多年的默契令他一下读懂了卓定的眼神，主动伸手帮卓定脱掉裤子，再是凑过去吻了卓定的东西，还抬眼偷偷从下看卓定，隐约能够看见红了耳朵，然后张嘴含住对方的性器，要离开时还舔过阴囊讨个好。  
高天亮其实忍得有点辛苦，发情期的Omega根本听不进道理，就像只发情的动物不断想交配，发出嘤的声音求欢。  
所以在他转过身想让卓定进入对方却迟迟没有动作的时候他不满地皱起了眉，肉穴刚被手指摩擦得略显红肿，依旧孜孜不倦张合作邀请，“K皇怎么还不动啊。”  
他等不及想被人操干，最好是操得他说不出话来，阴阳怪气的话语全被娇喘替代。高天亮身子又往卓定身上贴，却听卓定害羞地小声道：“小天，我不会。”  
“不会我教你好不好？”高天亮也哄他，像平时那样。只是这次教学实在有点少儿不宜，他让卓定躺在床上，自己分开双腿坐在卓定身上，是很容易贯穿到底的骑乘式，也很容易疼。但高天亮已经很湿了，而卓定又认真想学习帮高天亮度过突如其来的发情期格外配合，所以没什么困难就整根没入，双方齐齐发出一声喟叹。  
高天亮腿发软，卓定只好扶住他的腰，眼眶发红的样子真好看啊，卓定想着，鬼使神差随着高天亮动作向上顶了两下，淫水泛滥把卓定一片的毛发都弄湿了，水光淋淋的，好像高天亮也化成了一滩水。  
他现在确实软的不像话，被卓定压在床上顶弄，卓定猜想这样高天亮会很舒服，眉头锁着好似钻研难题的好学生，从小幅度的抽插再到扣着大腿深入，高天亮也从小声哼哼唧唧变成惊叫。  
小崽子一味的捅到最深处，大有把生殖腔操开的趋势，高天亮慌乱用手推拒，带着哭腔道：“太深了……”  
教学不太到位啊……  
但这话高天亮没机会说，卓定知道他已经临近灭顶的快感，隐秘的软肉吸附住卓定的性器，但卓定并不是Alpha会成结卡住，要退出去随时来得及。可卓定下意识的抱住高天亮，甚至还想进的更深，液体带着卓定的温度灌得高天亮的生殖腔满满当当，高天亮被烫到似的瑟缩了一下，两人都喘着气没说话，空气弥漫着混乱后的甜腻气息。  
卓定可没觉得自己做错了，抱着高天亮像小猫一样拿头蹭了蹭他的手臂，眼神亮晶晶地等待夸奖。只要像往常一样薅几下他的毛就是奖励了，高天亮自然纵容着自己这么做。  
不就是怀孕么，下次在卓定身上要回来就好了。  
“下次发情期别用抑制剂好不好？”  
“嗯？”  
“我帮你。”

-end-


End file.
